


A New Kind of Team Work

by AnimeLoveLover123



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Excuse me?” Tony questioned, raising a curious brow at Captain America who sat not far away ringing his hands nervously. The billionaire thought it was odd when Steve had asked if he could ride privately with Iron Man back to New York after the last mission, but this hit it out of the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Kind of Team Work

“Excuse me?” Tony questioned, raising a curious brow at Captain America who sat not far away ringing his hands nervously. The billionaire thought it was odd when Steve had asked if he could ride privately with Iron Man back to New York after the last mission, but this hit it out of the park.

“I'm sorry, is it to weird?” The blond asked, having known this was a risk but he had lost this chance once before, he wasn’t about to pass it up again just because it was a little strange.

“Not really, I mean, it is coming from you, but that's just because of what era you come from. I wouldn’t have expected something like this from a man who grew up in a time where it was fopaux”. Tony said as he leaned on one of the plane walls, eye's glued to the blond who couldn't seem to keep his eyes on anything for to long.

“Ya,” Steve started with a chuckle. “That's one of the things I love about this time, people are more excepting.”

“Or tolerant.” Another somewhat uncomfortable chuckle was shared, then came a long pause of silence, the captains nervousness growing more and more with each passing second. 

Tony's mind was currently racing, as it always did, questioning whether he was okay with what Steve wanted to do. He never considered anything like this up until recently, but the idea didn't really scare him, at least not when he pictured the blond there with him. But what would the team say, though it's not really their business but it will obviously have some repercussions on the others.

The jolt of the plane landing pulled both men from their thoughts. The two justice seekers made momentary eye contact before the doors opened and Steve quickly stood. He moved stiffly but with focus as he exited the air craft and was greeted by his fellow Avengers, leaving Tony confused for only a moment.

“Ah, he's concerned about letting the others know.” Tony thought to himself as he grabbed his helmet, which was the only part of his suit he had removed, and followed the blond.

Just as the taller, Iron Man was greeted by his friends as they where all preparing to head their separate ways. The billionaire looked up at Steve who kept his eye's on anyone’s but his.

“Well I'll be off then.” Tony announced after a quick chat with the others before turning to Captain America. “Oh and Cap.”

“Yes Stark?” Steve replied, deciding to finally turn to his friend. He didn't have the chance however as Tony placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned up to place a quick kiss on the blonds cheek.

“You can pick me up Tuesday night, 7 okay?” The billionaire said with a cheeky grin at the captains reddening face. “See you then stud.” He said with a chuckle and a wink before he slipped on his helmet. He then flew off, leaving a blushing, embarrassed Steve Rogers with their now extremely curious friends.


End file.
